Double Lessons
by EntrancableFairy
Summary: During the summer Karla Moreland goes to a muggle university for chemistry. The soontobe 7th year Ravenclaw and her class get a new teacher and you'll never guess who it is. R&R.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do, however, own Karla Moreland and her friends.**

**A/N: I got the idea for this story in my composition class on monday. I thought wouldn't that be cool if Snape taught my class:3 Anyway this is my weird crazy adaptation of that; although, I'm not going to school for chemistry but computer drafting and design. but any way enjoy! And remember read and review! Peace.**

* * *

Double Lessons

A not-so-new Teacher

Karla Moreland walked to her first class of the summer at WCU (West Chester University). She walked into her classroom and immediately recognized her summer friends Mikayla Walden, Ferrah Jones, and Tricia James. As she sat down next to them Mikayla turned to her and said, "Hey, Karla, did you hear about the new professor we're getting?"

Karla set her stuff down and said, "No, why, what happened to Professor Ungermeyer?"

All three of her friends shrugged their shoulders and turned their attention to the Dean of the school, who had just walked in. The class fell silent as the dean started to speak. "Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to your new chemistry teacher; Professor Snape. At the mention of his name none other than Severus Snape, Karla's potions professor from Hogwarts, walked swiftly into the classroom.

The moment the dean had said the name of their new professor, Karla's jaw dropped and her heart sank to the deepest pit of her stomach. She watched in terrified horror as her professor from her other school made his way straight into her classroom. "Oh sit! What the hell is he doing here? Oh my God, this is bad," she thought to herself and she slouched low in her chair as she covered her face with her hat.

"Now, I expect every one of you to treat Professor Snape with the same respect as you showed Professor Ungermeyer. Professor Snape's qualifications exceed our curriculum so I expect everyone to work just as hard too," Dean McCormick continued.

"Um, excuse me, Dean McCormick but what did happen to Professor Ungermeyer?" Neko Hirokawa asked.

"She has been offered a job in the States. Professor Ungermeyer was a fine teacher and she will be truly missed, but I expect nothing but excellence from this class. Now, if there are no more questions?" He paused a moment to see if there were no more comments and then continued. "Good, then I will leave the class to you Professor," he said as he walked passed Snape to the door. Professor Snape just nodded in acknowledgment.

After the dean left, the new chemistry professor walked to the podium in the corner of the small room. "I will first take attendance then we will get on with the lesson," Snape boomed to the class.

Before he could call the first name on the list, however, a girl that he recognized as the one that had spoken up before raised her hand, stood up and said, "But what about introductions, Sir?"

"Sit down Neko. You know there hasn't been any new students in this class for 2 years," a tall blonde-haired girl said and three more girls beside her giggled.

"Well, Professor Snape is new, he may need-," Neko began but was interrupted by Snape.

"Silence, all of you!" He turned directly to Neko and said icily, "I think I'm quite capable of accessing what I need, thank you. And I do not need to take precious class time to waste on this 'introductions'. I will know all of your names by the end of this class. And I hope that you're not that incompetent that you could forget your classmate's names or even have yet to learn mine. That being said; sit down and do not interrupt me again." There were a couple of stifled giggles all around the classroom as Neko slowly took her seat. Snape, then, began to call role. The entire time Karla became more worried by the minute. She counted down the names as Snape drew closer to hers.

"Kar…Karla Moreland?" She could hear the surprise and uncertainty in his voice.

She chose to oblige him by staying low and disguising her voice with a high-pitched tone as she said, "Here."

"Miss Moreland, you should really sit up; slouching is most unbecoming of a lady and remove your hat, please," Snape said as realization set in.

Karla gulped as she sat up and slowly removed her hat. She looked up and noticed he'd been looking at her. After a long moment of just staring at each other, Snape went back to the rest of the attendance.

Tricia turned to her friend and whispered, "Karla, are you okay? You don't look so good; do you know him or something?"

"Yeah, what's with you?" Ferrah said on Karla's other side.

Karla looked at each of her friends and glanced over at her teacher she known for the past 6 years. Then, she looked back and said, "No, I don't know him but I am going to be sick." Her friends just looked at each other and shrugged. For two and a half hours the rest of the class was virtually uneventful; although, Snape did keep Karla on her toes by asking her tons of questions. She got a few wrong and she could swear he was about to blurt out deducted points from her House, which is Ravenclaw. By the time class was over the entire class had to stay after for a total of 10 minutes because half the class didn't know the meaning of quiet, especially Snape's type of quiet. Everyone was pissed off and when they were finally let go many were complaining in the halls, some didn't even wait to get into the halls.

"Man, what an asshole," Mikayla said.

"Someone needs to take X and hug someone," Ferrah said.

"Oh, come on, guys. He's not that bad. He's just trying to establish dominance and order. Besides, his hair is pretty cool," Tricia said.

Karla snorted and thought silently, "His hair? It'd go great with your greasy face."

"Well, I'm sure Karla would just love for him to establish dominance with her, don't you Karla? You seemed so shy back there," Mikayla said.

Karla rolled her eyes and looked down at her hands. Was she missing something? She could've sworn that she'd brought her…

"Oh no!" She said, stopping abruptly.

Her friends looked back at her and said, "What is it? What's the matter?"

After stammering she quickly said, "I forgot my jacket back in the classroom. She turned around quickly and hurried back to retrieve her jacket.

"Establish your dominance first!" Mikayla suggested to her friend's retreating back. Karla just flicked her off and kept walking.

Outside the classroom door Karla could see Snape was still in the room. Only problem was: does she knock and go in, knock and wait for a reply, or just simply walk in. Thinking she should treat the situation as if she were at Hogwarts she knocked and waited for his answer.

"Enter," he called.

"Still as icy as ever," she thought as she opened the door. "I'm sorry, Sir, I forgot my jacket," she said as she quickly made her way to the back of the room. She snatched her jacket up and made her way out of the classroom, avoiding Snape's questioning glare.

"Miss Moreland?" Snape said as she reached the door. As she turned around he stood and walked toward her. He looked at her and finally, bluntly, said, "What are you doing here?"

Karla worked her mouth but nothing came out. Finally, she said, "I should ask you the same question."

Snape raised an eyebrow and said, "I asked you first."

Karla sighed and leaned back against the door. "My parents want me to do something 'productive'. So, I figured I'd just go to school to be a chemist; that way to could get a job in both the muggle world and wizarding world.

Snape nodded silently and after a moment of silence, Karla asked, "And you, Sir?"

He stared at her for a minute and, then, said, "The Headmaster instructed me to take over this muggle class. Ungermeyer was, indeed, a great witch and potions mistress."

"Oh," was all she could think of to say. Then she added, "Please, Sir, don't tell anyone that I am here. I-"

He held up a hand to stop her and said, "As long as you don't tell your little…'friends' that I teach here. Also, that you don't tell your muggle friends you know me then we shall be fine."

Karla nodded vigorously and after Snape's head-jutting to the door as her dismissal she opened the door to leave. But she turned back to him and asked, "Will you be coming back to Hogwarts, Sir?"

"Of course, Miss Moreland, I don't trust anyone else with my classes as they are filled with incompetent little urchins that could wipe out not only the wizarding world but all of civilization as we know it," Snape said with the tiniest of smirks.

Karla stifled a chuckle and said, "Okay, well, goodnight Professor Snape." She didn't wait for a reply, not that there was even going to be one, as she disappeared behind the door and down the hall.

After Karla Moreland's visit Snape sat down and began to ponder. "Why had she asked if I was returning to Hogwarts? Why wouldn't I? I think I might have to keep an eye on her," he said as he gathered his stuff. He flicked off the lights and locked his door with his wand and then Apparated to Spinner's End.

* * *

**So tell me what you think...go on...why are you still reading this?...Deciding are ya? Well don't take to long, eh. Peace out.**


End file.
